


The power of a name

by Yurika_Schiffer



Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: Kuroo invited Sawamura sohecould spend time with him, but Kenma invited himself as well. Wouldn't be so bad if Kenma didn't also steal all of Sawamura's attention!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Series: The HQ!! ficlets that weren't posted on ao3 at first [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915372
Kudos: 17





	The power of a name

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on my tumblr](https://unxpctedlygreat.tumblr.com/post/128892556939/pls-write-some-cute-kurodai-w-mad-kuroo-bc-kenma), originally a request!

Kuroo waved at Sawamura one last time before the train departed. He smiled dreamily at the memory of Sawamura’s smile when he had thanked him for the stay. He remembered telling him that it had been his pleasure and that he was looking forward to next time – be it another Tokyo trip or some “Miyagi adventures” as he had joked with a smirk. Sawamura had punched him in the arm, huffing but still smiling.

Then his smile faded and he turned to Kenma, who was typing absently on his phone. Kenma glanced at him a moment without looking up then back at his phone. Kuroo’s eyes twitched as he decided to smile at Kenma. The same kind of smile he gave Sawamura the very first time they met and shook hands. So not exactly the very happy kind of smile.

The weekend had been really good and fun with Sawamura over, there was no denying it. It had probably been the best times Kuroo had had in a while. But the weekend would have been _heavenly_ if _one certain little kitten_ had not taken over Sawamura’s attention the whole time.

“Kenma.”

“Hmm?” Kenma bit his lower lip and looked sideways. He knew what was coming, but didn’t feel guilty at all. Actually, the whole situation was pretty funny, if you asked him.

“You do know that I invited Sawamura so _I_ could spend time with him, right?”

“Hmm.”

“Then how do you explain that I literally didn’t spend more than 5 minutes alone with him during the whole weekend?” Kuroo huffed, then pouted. “How come you two got so close? I can’t even talk to him without us starting to bicker. Like, I’m not complaining about that, it’s fun and he’s got a nice comeback every time. But you two looked like you were having fun and you weren’t even talking that much, ugh. Teach me your secrets, Kenma.”

“I don’t have any secret, Kuro.”

“Magic tricks?”

“Neither.”

Kuroo sighed and let out a whine. He was the one more at ease in social situations and yet it seemed that Kenma was the one who succeeded the best during the weekend.

“Daichi’s cool. If you tried to talk to him without that tone of provocation you get when you talk to him, he’d answer you normally too, you know.”

“You’re calling him by his first name?! How close did the two of you got, holy shit.”

“… If you quit your gross pining for like five minutes, you’d know he’s pretty cool with that. And prefers being called Daichi because ‘Sawamura’ sounds too formal to him. You’re literally the only one close to him who calls him Sawamura.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. Better luck next time, you bashful lover.”

Kuroo pressed his lips and glared at the ground. He then made up his mind, took a breath and grabbed his phone in his pocket.

**To: Crow Captain**   
_Hey, can I call you Daichi btw?_

He pressed send before he could overthink it. He was already regretting, this sounded too dumb, they had known each other for a while now; it was like asking for a name after years of talking together and ignoring it. Oh god, Sawamura was so going to laugh at him after that. Maybe he could try and play it off as someone who took his phone- no, this would be even more stupid as there was only Kenma with him and Kenma already called him by his first name- _dear lord, Tetsurou you’re so fucki-_

**From: Crow Captain**   
_Sure!  
I’d rather you call me that, actually  
Sawamura sounds a bit too formal coming from you_

Kuroo did a victory pose after reading the texts. Kenma rolled his eyes and murmured a “you’re embarrassing, stop that”. Kuroo was about to reply, with a big smile, that he didn’t really care but his phone went off again. He looked down at the screen and froze.

**From: Crow Captain**   
_Is it okay if I call you Tetsurou? i understand if you don’t want but yeah_

Kuroo whimpered and crouched to hide his face against his knees. That was just. Unfair. Yes, Sawamura was just unfair.

* * *

A few moments after his last text, Daichi got a reply but not from the person he was expecting one.

**From: Kenma**   
_I think you broke him_

He grinned.

**To: Kenma**   
_Oops, my bad ;)_


End file.
